Presently, various plastic containers are used for packaging because of their advantages such as light weight, transparency and easiness of molding.
However, because an oxygen barrier property of the plastic containers is lower than those of metal containers and glass containers, the plastic containers have problems in that the contents of the containers deteriorate due to chemical oxidation and the action of aerobic bacteria.
For preventing these problems, the plastic container walls have a multi-layer structure in which at least one layer is made of a resin having an excellent oxygen barrier property such as ethylene-vinyl alcohol copolymer. In addition, there are other kinds of containers having an oxygen-absorbing layer containing an oxygen-absorbing polyester for removing oxygen remaining in the containers and also oxygen penetrating into the container from the outside (see Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: International Patent Application Publication No. WO2005/023911    Patent Document 2: International Patent Application Publication No. WO2005/030854    Patent Document 3: International Patent Application Publication No. WO2005/105887    Patent Document 4: International Patent Application Publication No. WO2007/058313    Patent Document 5: Un-Examined Patent Publication (JP KOKAI) No. 2007-302874